


The universe is your oyster

by ohsko



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsko/pseuds/ohsko
Summary: Little Prince Zagreus wants to see stars
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 65





	The universe is your oyster

“Did you know?”

Little Prince Zagreus said in bed, covering his body with a soft comforter, with only his head out of it.

“On the surface, there is a ceiling called the sky, which has a lot of tiny lights called stars. I heard it from Achilles. Did you know that?”

The chamber was big for him, and the bed was also large enough for him. Yet everything in the room sunk into the darkness, a tiny lamp lit up around him as if it was only one place that existed in the world. Hypnos was floating above the bed, looking after the little prince’s bedtime. He wasn’t that much older than Zagreus, but this was one of his job in the underground world, because sleep was his attribute.  
He got off, his knees touching the bed softly.

“I knew, but I haven’t seen it yet.”  
“Me neither.” Zagreus's binary colored eyes looked up to the room ceiling as if he was looking at something far beyond it. “Achilles told me stars are forming constellations, forming a lion, a bear, a bird, a fish, men... whatever. Actually my relatives, I mean, the Olympias are managing them, but I don’t know them well. I haven’t seen them.”  
“Me neither.” Hypnos put his chin on his hand. “So...You mean you wanna see them?”  
“Yes, yes I do!” Zagreus raised his body quickly. “Achilles also said stars themselves are absolutely beautiful, like shiny white pearls spreading all over deep dark velvet! That must be wonderful, I guess.”  
“Humm...Sounds great?”  
"Do you think so?" Zagreus looked into Hypnos's pale face, his eyes brightened. "So can you take me to the surface and see the sky with me?"  
"W-What?" Hypnos's body jumped a little bit on the bed. "We can't! First of all, Need Lord Hades's permission!"  
"That's my point, Hypnos. You and I should convince him to let us. If necessary, we can get Achilles as a guide. Oh yes, Than and Meg as well. That's gonna be an awesome trip! and..."  
"Hold on, hold on Zagreus." Hypnos interrupted him. "That's impossible, you know. Lord Hades would never let us go there even with Achilles. If we say we want to go stargazing, he would scold us and tell us ‘you must go back to your duty!’ like that.”

Hypnos mimicked the deep voice and angry face of Zagreus's father, trying to make the mood funny. Although he surely understood he couldn't take Zagreus to the surface, he didn't like to disappoint the little prince. However, his intention didn't work well. The sad eyes -which had been shining just seconds before- stared at Hypnos and looked down to his small hands. they were trembling slightly, seizing the edge of the comforter.

“I know that. Just sayin’.”

Zagreus lied down on the bed and showed his back to Hypnos.

“Okay, good night Hypnos. See you tomorrow.”

Hypnos sighed. "What should I do?" he thought. No one including Achilles, his brother, his colleague, his mother, and of course himself could take Zagreus out of the house of Hades. Nothing was more obvious than this although Zagreus desired this.  
Hypnos shook his head, sighing a bit again. And as he began to float up, he remembered that he had something good in his pocket.

"Hey, don't be sad." He said hugging Zagreus from behind. "Okay, you can't see stars tomorrow, but you can get not only the sky but also the universe in your hands, literally in your hand, Prince." And he took the little prince's hand grasping something. "So... Please withstand today with this."

Zagreus opened his hand and found a white candy, which had melted a little bit.

"What's this?" Zagreus said.  
"A Candy," Hypnos said lightly.  
"I know candy."  
"You know? It's the sweetest star in the world."  
"Hey, you said you haven't seen stars yet, huh?"  
"Oh, doesn't matter. It's just a tiny thing. At least, I know stars and fortunately, had one. And now you have it. Right? Okay, you know what to do next."  
"What?"  
"Just put it in your mouth, prince."

Hypnos grabbed Zagresus's hand and cast the candy into his mouth. Zagreus felt something sugary spreading there.

"Like it?" Hypnos said, covering Zagresus's eyes with his hand gently. "And close your eyes slowly and slowly. See? Here is the place you can get everything you want. everything... you desire."

Following Hypnos's voice, Zagreus fell asleep. His shoulder moved up and down constantly under the comforter. Hypnos turned off the light. Everything faded into the darkness. No longer the small place, the adoration for the sky, the stargazing trip existed. Even the sweetest star would already melt. Nothing, nothing left around.  
He left the bed. When he took the curtain, which was hanging at the entrance of the room, he turned back to Zagreus sleeping in the bed and mumbled.

"Sorry Zag. This is my duty."

He went through the curtain and back to his place. He might head to his bed as well because sleep was his job, attribute, and duty. It was the only thing he could do for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @ohsko_the_human


End file.
